eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Amor d'água fresca
|year=1992 |position=17th |points=26 |previous=Lusitana paixão |next=A cidade (até ser dia) }} Amor d'água fresca was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1992 in Malmo performed by Dina. It was performed eighth on the night following Sweden and preceding Cyprus. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 26 points. Lyrics Portuguese= Quando eu vi olhos de ameixa E a boca de amora silvestre Tanto mel, tanto sol Nessa tua madeixa perfil, sumarenta e agreste Foi a certeza que eras tu O meu doce de uva E noz sobre a mesa O amor de morango e caju Peguei, trinquei e meti-te na cesta Ris e dás-me a volta à cabeça Vem cá, tenho sede Quero o teu amor d'água fresca Peguei, trinquei e meti-te na cesta Ris e dás-me a volta à cabeça Vem cá, tenho sede Quero o teu amor d'água fresca, oh... Tens na pele travo a laranja E no beijo três gomos de riso Tanto mel, tanto sol, fruta, sumo, água fresca Provei e perdi o juízo Foi na manhã acesa em ti Abacate, abrunho E a pêra francesa, romã Framboesa, kiwi Peguei, trinquei e meti-te na cesta Ris e dás-me a volta à cabeça Vem cá, tenho sede Quero o teu amor d'água fresca Peguei, trinquei e meti-te na cesta Ris e dás-me a volta à cabeça Vem cá, tenho sede Quero o teu amor d'água fresca Ah... foi na manhã acesa em ti Abacate, abrunho E a pêra francesa, romã Framboesa, kiwi Peguei, trinquei e meti-te na cesta Ris e dás-me a volta à cabeça Vem cá, tenho sede Quero o teu amor d'água fresca Peguei, trinquei e meti-te na cesta Ris e dás-me a volta à cabeça Vem cá, tenho sede Quero o teu amor d'água fresca Peguei, trinquei e meti-te na cestahttp://diggiloo.net/?1992pt Translation by Francisco Corado./ref> |-| Translation= When I saw your eyes of plum And your black berry mouth So much honey, so much sun In your juicy and wild lock of hair I was sure it was you My grape sugar And nut on the table The love of strawberry and cashew It was in the morning that was alight in you Avocado, wild plum And French pear, pomegranate Raspberry, kiwi I picked you, bit into you and put you in the basket You laughed and made my head spin Come, come, come here, I'm thirsty I want your fresh water love, oh... A tang of orange in your skin And three segments of laughter in your kiss So much honey, so much sun, fruit, juice, fresh water I tasted and I went crazy It was in the morning that was alight in you Avocado, wild plum And French pear, pomegranate Raspberry, kiwi I picked you, bit into you and put you in the basket You laughed and made my head spin Come, come, come here, I'm thirsty I want your fresh water love I picked you, bit into you and put you in the basket You laughed and made my head spin Come, come, come here, I'm thirsty I want your fresh water love Ah... it was in the morning that was alight in you Avocado, wild plum And French pear, pomegranate Raspberry, kiwi I picked you, bit into you and put you in the basket You laughed and made my head spin Come, come, come here, I'm thirsty I want your fresh water love I picked you, bit into you and put you in the basket You laughed and made my head spin Come, come, come here, I'm thirsty I want your fresh water love I picked you, bit into you and put you in the basket References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Category:20th Century Eurovision